Ron Stoppable
|enemies = |type of hero = Loyal Sidekick |size = 300 }} Ronald "Ron" Stoppable is a fictional character and the deuteragonist from the Disney animated series Kim Possible. He debuted in the series opening episode in June 2002, starred in all 65 episodes of Season 1-3, and made his Season 4 debut in an episode initially broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website in February 2007. He was voiced by famous voice actor Will Friedle. Biography Ron is a high school student with an eccentric personality who serves as a "bumbling sidekick" and best friend to the show's main protagonist Kim Possible. He was Kim's best friend from Season 1-3 and eventually progressed to the level of boyfriend during the Season 3 finale. He provides much of the franchise's comic relief, but also serves as an anchor to Kim's competitive/image conscious personality. He lives, goes to school, and works in Middleton. While Ron's parent's love him dearly, they are still rather neglectful, as they have an extremely bad habit of making life-changing decisions without telling him, leaving him to find out when it's already happened (e.g., He didn't know they were moving til the moving van came to pick him up; he didn't know his parents adopted a baby girl Hana til he came home and found a crib where his room used to be). When Ron asks why nobody told him, his parents, rather than saying he didn't ask, respond, "This is our way of telling you." Ron appears in most of the video games based on the show, but is playable in only two: Team Possible and Global Gemini. When Ron is traveling in Middleton, he will frequently be riding Ron's Scooter, usually when he is not with Kim, but he can also give Kim and others rides on his scooter. Due to a collision while Dr. Drakken was wearing Hencho's Attitudinator helmet, Ron was exposed to Drakken's evil energy. Through unspecified means, this caused Ron to become increasingly evil and eccentric, as he also took on Drakken's blue skin color and adopted the costume of the fictional comic book villain Zorpox the Conqueror. Evil Ron took over Drakken's lair and devised his own plan to take over the world, threatening to shake the world to pieces if the people did not surrender their supplies of Nacos to him. Before his doomsday device could be unleashed, Kim and the reformed Dr. Drakken arrive, the latter positioned to place the repaired Attitudinator on Ron's head, turning him good and restoring Drakken's evil. Personality Ron's personality traits were most clearly demonstrated when his school was hit by a fictional personality-guide fad known as animology, under which he is classified as being a pink sloth: a socially inept outcast and follower, who smells of overripe fruit. This, in addition to his considerable largely trivial knowledge, combined with poor social skills, inability to understand euphemisms, refusal to accept change and tendency for fixating on things has led some fans to suggest he has Asperger syndrome. During the school career fair, Ron was drawn toward food service. Trivia *He is often reminiscent of Hawkeye and Cyclops from the Marvel Universe. *His Voice Actor, Will Friedle also voices Batman from Batman Beyond, Doyle Blackwell from The Secret Saturdays and Kid Flash from Teen Titians Go!. *Coincidentally, his voice actor, Will Friedle and Nicole Sullivan (voice of Shego) both voice siblings Doyle Blackwell and Drew Saturday from Cartoon Network's The Secret Saturdays. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:The Messiah Category:In Love Category:Strategists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Victims Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Kindness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Adventurers Category:Lilo & Stitch Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Creator Category:Ninjas Category:Mascots Category:Officials Category:Voice of Reason Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wise Category:Outright Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dreaded Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits